The Crystal Rose
by Prince Silly-Emo
Summary: Cursed by a Hikari artwork he's stolen, Dark must be with with his true love Satoshi whom he loves because of Krad , or lose his soul to the Curse! But Dark can't get close to Satoshi, so he must live his romance through his alter ego, Daisuke!
1. Prologue

_The Crystal Rose_

_By: Prince Silly-Emo_

_DISCLAIMER: I DIDN'T WRITE DN ANGEL, NOR DO I OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST._

_THIS IS A SHONEN-AI STORY, AND IT"S MY FIRST STORY! I REALLY HOPE EVERYONE WHO READS IT ENJOYS IT! _

_PLEASE REVIEW WITH TIPS AND OPINIONS THAT WOULD MAKE ME VEEEERY HAPPY!_

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be._

_Barely even friends,_

_Then, somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly…._

_Prologue _

With a jolt, Daisuke Niwa awoke.

Nights were becoming harder for Daisuke. He now dreamed for two: himself and his alter ego, the legendary Phantom Thief, Dark! That night had ended up just like the others. Daisuke had dreams only for his love, his Riku. He dreamed of them walking on beaches, kissing under a full moon, holding each other has they drifted off to sleep…. But he hadn't had a proper fantasy for several months, because his dreams were equally owned by his other half, who dreamt of something quite different.

"Satoshi?" Daisuke moaned in sleepy exasperation.

Dark was silent, but Daisuke could feel something about him at that moment, something he seldom sensed in he suave Phantom Thief. It felt tender and somewhat vulgar; Daisuke felt a mild level of disgust at sensing it, as if he had been shown a gaping, infected sore. What was that aura about Dark? …. was it…longing….?

Daisuke fell asleep that night eventually and both he and Dark wordlessly agreed on dreamless sleep, as both were tired and needed rest and recuperation for the heist tomorrow. And Daisuke had school!


	2. 1: Morning at the Niwa House

_Chapter One: Le Matin Chez Niwa_

When Daisuke had woken up and begun to get ready for school, he attempted to confront Dark.

"Dark," he said as he stripped his T-shirt off, "I haven't gotten a goodnight's sleep in forever, and neither have you."

"Yeah," the thief said bluntly, "I know."

Rebuffed, Daisuke got into the shower, and immersed himself in lathering his body while thinking of how to proceed with Dark. As he rinsed in the steaming water, he tried again, with a new tactic.

"I've noticed you've been thinking about Satoshi a lot recently."

"Yeah," Dark repeated this time with a twinge of bitterness, "I know."

"Dark…"

Daisuke knew Dark understood his curiosity and concern, for they spoke to each other in the most intimate way possible: through each other's thoughts, even feelings. Daisuke felt Dark's tender dejection and surmised from his unwillingness to share that the topic was better dropped. Tonight's theft substituted as the new topic.

"Mom told me that yesterday at the museum there was a note left warning that the notorious Phantom Thief would steal Le Rose de Cristal." Daisuke's voice always carried a little weariness when he recounted the flashy and dramatic messages his mother always left for the police.

"What do we know about this Rose whatever thing?" Dark responded after a short break, greatly relieving Daisuke. Hey, at least he was talking now.

"Dunno," shrugged the Phantom Thief's host, "Hikari art work, survived the Cultural Reformation, impossible to steal, same old schpiel." And at that point Daisuke's tummy gave a rumbly. On queue, his mom walked in, in her soft pastel bathrobe and smiled.

"Good morning, sweetie! Hungry?"

"Dressed and downstairs, Daisuke sat down to a quick breakfast of Special K at the table with his grandfather.

"Mornin', grandpa!" He said cheerily, " Where's Dad?"

"Kosuke is probably still asleep, lazy bum son-in-law."

"Dad!" Groaned Emiko, "Daisuke and I wouldn't be up this early if it weren't for his school bus, and you wouldn't be up either if you weren't a really old guy!"

"Now hold it RIGHT there," this affront to his pride was so serious that grandpa even put down his newspaper to say, "when I was Kosuke's age I was busy being the host of a Phantom Thief, which let me tell you when you get around thirty-six gets significantly more difficult. Why, I remember back in '57…."

_Blahbly, blahbly, blah_ thought the teenager and his mother as grandpa droned on. But Daisuke was relieved to be immersed in life again, free momentarily from the awkward position with Dark. But still, that bitterness was still there, lingering in the back of his mind…

"Honey, you'd better be going out to the bus," Emiko chimed amidst her father's anecdotal diatribe. Taking a final bite of his cereal, the high schooler hugged his mom goodbye and bid his trading grandpa farewell as he ran out the front door into the brisk Monday morning air.


	3. 2: Life at School

_Chapter Two: La Vie a l' École_

Risa and Riku Harada had arrived a good thirty-five minutes to school that day, and at the behest of her twin sister, Risa stood out front of the school waiting for Daisuke. _Is he Riku's boyfriend yet or what? _thought her twin, remembering all to well the awkward days of Daisuke's crush on her. She liked him of course, but not nearly like that. He was a good guy, but he wasn't anywhere near the standard that she set for herself. No, she was in love with the mysterious Dark, and didn't have eyes for any other boy. _She can have him. _Risa mused as she turned her thoughts away from Daisuke and toward her boredom, and seeing her group of girlfriends, cheerily told Riku goodbye.

_I don't want to be standing out hear by myself, _thought Riku, _I'll look stupid like this when he shows up. _So she looked around and found a bench to sit on until her boyfriend-ish arrived. There was plenty of room on the bench for her, and it only had one other occupant, whom Riku was on fairly amiable terms with, _and _who would make her the envy of all the girls in her year.

"Hey there, Satoshi," she said casually, glancing over at him, "watcha reading?" The boy turned his eyes from the book with odd symbols, which neither looked Japanese or Chinese or even English, and offered her a nonchalant reply.

"Eugene Onegin, by Pushkin. It's for AP Russian Lit." She loved Daisuke, and had fallen completely for him, but even she was not inured to Satoshi's dreamy voice and his heavenly eyes. She sat semi-dazed like the schoolgirls she so often mocked as she took him in. To her mild shock, he introduced a new talking point."

"You're waiting for Daisuke, right? Isn't he usually here by now?"

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Daisuke at that moment thundered up behind them, half tripping over his own feet.

"Well at least I had entertainment after Risa ditched me," semi-pouted Riku, "she heard a group of girls talking about Dark's new message, went gah-gah, and ran off." The two boys shared a quick involuntary glance at each other, but to Daisuke's distress, Dark began to bounce around images in his mind that had made his host toss and turn for too many nights. Satoshi sensed some kind of distress in the other boy, and, without breaking the gaze but softening his voice in a more casual tone, continued the conversation.

"Yes, tonight the Phantom Thief is supposed to steal the famous Le Rose de Cristal. The artist who created the work," he continued, breaking his stare with Daisuke for a moment while looking at the ground, smiling gently, "based it upon the legend of a Rose that grew around the Gates of Hell. One day, a young poet picked the Rose as he searched for his beloved, who had died a year ago. A thorn of the Rose pricked his finger, and the Rose bloomed full and terrible in beauty. Petals dropped from the Rose, and as each petal dropped with each passing day, a piece of the poets' soul would replace it, 'til his soul had wasted away. For only by being one with his eternally lost beloved could he break the evil magic the thorn's poison had cursed him with."

_God forbid that Risa get pricked like that. _musedthe girl sitting Satoshi. _She wouldn't last a month._ And then Riku became aware of the disturbed expression on Daisuke's face.

"Hey Daisuke, you alright?"

"Yeah…yeah," he said, after shaking his brown locks to clear his mind. Whatever Dark was feeling, was it going to torment him in his waking hours too? Satoshi himself a bit puzzled by Daisuke's inexplicable distress, and was in turn distress on the other boy's behalf. Something about Daisuke stirred Satoshi. Despite the enmity between their clans, the young Hikari saw in the Niwa boy the person most like him in the whole world, a person who he could relate to more deeply and was closer to as a friend than anyone.

The Harada girl was perplexed by them both. She saw nothing in common between the two boys, and had no idea how they met or what they saw in each other. She sighed, chiding herself that many people (to include Risa) made such comments about her and Daisuke. Suddenly, her reassuring thoughts shifted uncomfortably in light of this comparison, but mercifully the first period bell rang.

"I'll see you, Daisuke," Satoshi said as he got up from the bench, and walked (or glided) through the school's front door.

"Come on, Daisuke, let's go!" Riku said in such a cheery way as to make her boyfriend-ish suspicious.

"So, what are you doing on Saturday? There's a movie out," said the boy. He wanted to ask _her_ out to do something for a change. What kind of boyfriend(ish) lets his girlfriend(ish) plan everything?

"Sure!" Riku was unusually elated, to Daisuke's relief and happiness. "Are you talking about _Tales of Genji_? Aww, Daisuke! That one looked so cute! I can't wait!"

"Yeah," smiled Daisuke warmly. The movie on his mind was actually _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_, the most macho movie at the theatre. But, re-reminding himself of the reasoning behind why the girl always plans movie date instead of the boy, he just agreed.

As the two teens strolled down the school corridor toward their next class, another teen loudly joined their company.

"Daisuke! Daisuke!" Takeshi was obviously out of breath; he was so rushed to talk to his friend, "Oh, hiya Riku."

"Hey there Takeshi. Umm, I think I'd better go. I'll catch up to you later."

"Oh, alright. Bye," Daisuke was sometimes irked by Riku's attitude toward the few friends he had. He watched as Riku walked off, and thankfully Takeshi's loudness snapped him out of his daydreamings. Now wouldn't be the best time to transform into Dark because of his silly Riku fantasies!

"Duuude! Why didn't you answer your friggin' phone yesterday?? I was calling to tell you about Dark's new job tonight!"

"Umm, why should _I _care? I DON'T CARE," responded his friend, a little bit too suspiciously, and he mentally kicked himself for that foul up. But luckily for the Phantom Thief's host, Takeshi was too worked up to notice.

"He's gonna be at the museum TONIGHT, and of course so will Dad," the boy gave a mischievous smirk, "and for once I don't have to sneak around to get shots of Dark! He's actually LETTING me come!"

"Oh, cool."

"Jeez, Daisuke don't be too happy for me," Takeshi's euphoria dampened for a moment, and then came back full force, "awe your just jealous cuz my footage of the Phantom Thief's gonna be all over the news!" He grappled Daisuke in a headlock and nuggied him.

"Yeah, yeah Takeshi I sure wish I was a star like you," he retorted sarcastically, adding, "hey Katie Couric, mind letting me go to class?" Daisuke had to hide his true strength and dexterity from his friend. Even somebody as oblivious as Takeshi would be suspicious if Daisuke's muscles suddenly became amazingly mature. As soon as Takeshi let him go, the boys proceeded to class. Though adopting new conversational subject matter, each boy was still thinking of all that awaited him later that night.


	4. 3: Curse in the Night

_Chapter Three: La Malédiction dans la Nuit _

Gliding high above the buildings in the night, above the gaze and attention of the dwellers below, the outline of a man with wings the length of this body blended with the starless Tokyo sky. Wiz and Dark where flying purposefully toward there destination.

"Hey, Daisuke," the Phantom Thief said, "Why don't we swing by your crush's house for a spell? I'm sure she'll be alone, 'cuz her sister's definitely at the museum right now, waiting on yours truly." His words were lost in the wind as he flew quickly above the world on Wiz's wings, but Daisuke, hidden within the body which Dark currently had control over, heard every word.

"Perve! You wouldn't!"

"Maybe not tonight," the Phantom smiled lustfully, wickedly, "maybe you'd have more fun with two girls instead of only one!"

"God, Dark, shut up until we get to the museum alright? Shouldn't you be thinking more about stealing Le Rose de Cristal and less about orgies?"

"Simply thinking on your behalf, buddy."

"If you really are, focus on not getting us caught."

"Uh, do you really think I'm gonna get caught stealing a piece of jewelry, when I made off easy last week with a life-size portrait? Hm?"

"Just don't get caught off guard, you never know what could happen. And remember, last weeks theft wasn't a Hikari piece. We don't have much to go off on this one..."

"Cept that stupid myth," an odd change of mood covered Dark's voice.

"I'd give Satoshi's story a little caution, he _is_ a Hikari."

Daisuke received no reply from his other half, only a cold silence, increased flying speed, and the same tender feeling he had felt the night before. Daisuke was really worried now, what with a shallow perve like Dark being so…deep. But he took his own advice, and concentrated on the heist, hoping his other half would follow suit.

Dark had slipped quietly into the vast, silent halls of the museum. The building was quiet, but Dark new better than anyone how alive it was, dripping with security. He had stolen a glance at the typically huge crowd that swarmed the museum's entrance, the press (to include Takeshi), fan girls (to include Risa), and most importantly the police. Dark doubted they would be giving him any trouble tonight. He easily slipped past the alarms and security that obstructed his path, and continued on to his prize.

Meanwhile, Takeshi Saehari crept through the museum, with silence even to rival the star of his news story, the Phantom Thief. This was less to do with his own stealth, and more to do with his father, Inspector Saehari's true reason for letting him get this coverage. The boy was being used, but he had no clue for what…yet.

Finally, Dark had reached his goal. Le Rose de Cristal was not even honored with it's own room, being rather displayed along with Baroque stained glass windows and illuminated manuscripts from Medieval monasteries. Even still, something about the Rose made it stand out from the rest of the art. There was little light in the room, but the flower of ruby and emerald still glowed with almost bioluminescence, eerily.

"You know, Dark," interjected his alter ego from within his mind, "this seems almost too easy…"

"Yeah, I noticed," replied the Phantom Thief," but I can't think of anything that could possibly go wrong now," he continued as he crept up to the Rose, perhaps not in concern for security, but simply because of the Rose's own creepy presence.

A blinding, dazzling flash. Dark reeled backwards, screaming _What the Hell?? _as Takeshi rejoiced in this pristine photo-op of the Phantom Thief. A siren went off throughout the museum, to the chagrin of Dark's most ardent fan outside. _O God_, Risa worried in her heart, _that can't be right…Dark, oh Dark! Be safe…_

Dark's second most dedicated "fan" smiled with the pleased smile of a pussycat cornering a mouse (a very Mousey mouse). "Commander," Inspector Saehari boomed over his walkie-talkie, "move in to building 31a. Dark's been spotted next to the Rose. Trap him, we've got about thirty-five seconds."

"Roger," Satoshi's airy voice sighed. But even the Inspector could tell the response was spoken through a smile.

_Shit! Shit! _Dark frantically cursed his fate. Dark could hear the yells and footfalls of the police closing in. The culprit retreated quickly. He punched through the glass casing, ripping through his black leather glove and snatched the bejeweled rose bud out of its case. Thne he bolted, wizing past the galleries and statue collections, hoping to find an exit soon.

The police arrived at the crime scene three seconds too late. Satoshi grabbed the stunned amateur photographer.

"Where is he?" snarled the teenage commander. Takeshi simply babbled. Throwing him down and thinking quickly, Satoshi sent his four guards two down one path and two down another. He himself planned to gamble at routing Dark off.

Finally, Dark regained enough of his senses to calculate the nearest exit. As he turned toward that exit's hallway, he heard four pairs of feet fast approaching. Failing that escape, he headed toward a second: a nearby window. He had it in his sights when a thin figure slid in front of the windows.

Dark's emotions swirled in a passionate, violent torrent. He clenched his fists, digging the sharp emerald points of his prize deep into his fingers. The sensation, a cold numbness spread up his arm and reached his brain, fogging and hazing his mind. He was barely conscious as Satoshi lunged for him, and barely able to dodge the boy. Leaving him momentarily sprawled on the floor, Dark burst through the windows.

Being on the fifth story, his battered body was caught by Wiz midair, who instinctually whirled for home. Dark's eyes became heavy, and just before he drifted off to sleep and transformed into Daisuke, he gazed at his prize. In the haze, it seemed as if the colors of the budded Rose had spread and enlarged, blooming into lustrous ruby folds twinkling in Tokyo's nighttime lights.

**_THANKS YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING!! ;-) _**

**_REVIEW_**?? I think the next chapter will be up within the next few days. Im stranded at my dads house...I have PLENTY of time on my hands!!


	5. 4: The Beginning of Love

_Chapter Four: Le Début d'Amour_

Kosuke was sitting on the edge of his son's bed. Late morning light was laying rays over the teen's sleeping body. His father wanted to be the first to talk to talk to Daisuke when he woke up. He let his wife and father-in-law chat it up downstairs.

"Emiko, this can't be it," Daiki Niwa said in exasperation, "Le Rose de Cristal is a flower BUD, not a bloom, I'm sure of it! Dark didn't steal the right thing."

"Just look at the news, Dad, "the lady thrust the remote at the TV, which buzzed with the morning (or rather, last night's) news. "A work displayed by that name, in the museum's archives under that name was stolen last night."

"My memory is clear on this one: IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE A BUD."

"Well, it's not!"

Her father's blood pressure was probably higher than it should be. "When you left the note, was the Rose like this?"

Daisuke's mother suddenly paused, mild puzzlement and shock on her face. "Hey, hey, I…I don't think it was! I wasn't really paying attention…" her father smacked his forehead, his blood pressure rising again. "I was watching for the COPS, Dad."

"See, I knew it! I knew it was a bud. Just like in the old story the artist--" _SMASH!_

It was as if a baseball had flown through the living room window. The two Niwas whirled their heads around the room, until finally Emiko spotted the culprit: a twinkling pile beside the vase where the Crystal Rose was placed.

"Oh my God, Dad!" she shouted, panicking, "the thing's falling apart!"

_Please don't let it happen, please don't let it happen…_Daiki whispered desperately in his heart, and he watched in horror was his hope was shattered. Where the Rose's petal had been a new one not appeared, but of a different color than the other ruby petals; this haunting replacement was maroon, deep and Dark…

"AAAAH!!" Daisuke woke up screaming and choking for air, spluttering and coughing. Kosuke was stunned and fell off the bed, then stood up and pinned his son down, trying to calm him.

"Hey! HEY! Daisuke c-calm down son! Calm down!"

"God, Dad! O my God…I don't know what it was…but…but…" a cold sweat was breaking out all over his body. He was shaking violently.

"You really need to take a deep breath, Daisuke. We don't know why," he said casting a concerned look at the whelp on his son's forehead, "but your injuries from last night didn't fully vanish when Dark transformed. Wiz dropped you off to us at home, asleep." Kosuke didn't think his son should be further disturbed with the news that he had stolen the wrong rose….

"Dad," the teen was in tears, "Dad, I-I heard Dark…I think we were both sleeping…I heard him scream. Oh my God, Oh my God it was the most t-terrifying noise I've ever heard in my—"

"Daisuke! Daisuke! Sweetie! My baby!" Emiko and Daiki had burst through the door, the former crying buckets and both wide-eyed with fear.

"Daisuke, are you okay?" the old man was deeply troubled, "answer me! Are you okay?"

"Dad!" Kosuke stood up and shielded his son from the Niwas. "Let him alone! He's really shaken up."

"We know that and we know why!" sobbed Emiko and fell upon her husbands shoulder. Daiki's face was solemn and pale.

"Kosuke, something has happened. It's about the Rose," the old man sighed deeply, "it's a Hikari work, and we think there's a curse on it, based on an old myth."

Daisuke perked up, "Yeah! Satoshi mentioned it! Something about a rose from hell eating a guy's soul…"

"Damn Hikari!" Daiki cursed the blue-haired boy. "I'll bet he new exactly what would happen!" Oddly, the young Niwa's blood boiled when his grandpa said this. He looked within himself; he knew Satoshi was his friend…kinda…but within him rose a storm of black emotion at the commander's very name.

"Honey," Emiko tried to control herself, "the curse is real, but…but we're not totally sure what to do."

"We know the consequences," whispered Kosuke bitterly.

"And…the solution…" All eyes in the room turned to the teen.

"I-I need to be alone for a few minutes."

"Alright," his grandpa said hesitantly after a few moments, "but, and I am only guessing here, Daisuke, but because Dark pricked his finger, the curse is mainly on him. Another thing…" Emiko burst into tears, "a petal has fallen."

A resounding silence dominated the room, excepting Emiko's stifled sobs. Kosuke stammered something and the three adults left the room. Daisuke's heart was chilly, confused, and frantic. _The consequences: Dark loses his soul. Dark has no soul, so that means Dark's annihilation._ Anger and fear boiled in the teen's blood, and he shouted through tears at his alter-ego.

"DARK! STOP IGNORING ME! I DON"T CARE WHAT HAPPENS, BUT YOU'RE NOT GONNA SIT THERE AND D-DIE!" The last words threw a dismal pall over his heart. After a while, Dark responded.

"Then…you know what has to happen?"

"Be with your true love is the story's curse…mine or yours?"

"It's got to be mine. The Rose pricked me, right?"

"Then…" Daisuke gulped. He could sense the person, the true love on Dark's mind.

"…Satoshi…?"

"Dark gave the slightest, softest, most tortured response possible, "_Yes_."

The reality of it caught up with Daisuke, and he began to cry. "It's impossible! He's on a mission to destroy you! He'll kill you on sight! It's-it's hopeless!"

"No, not—" Dark stopped himself. But Daisuke even ceased crying from the shock that a bright ray of hope had appeared.

"I," Dark spoke every word painfully slowly, with reluctance, "can't get near to him as myself…b-but I can be near to him, when you're near to him."

Everything became clear to Daisuke: what he must do, the enormity and hardship of it, and the dire consequences if he failed. The teen's blood ran cold. The thousands of horrid foreshadowings of what lay ahead numbed his brain until he couldn't think anymore. Making no sound, barely breathing, Daisuke laid down again to escape from the world for a few more hours, to prepare for what he had to do, or lose his other half. He drifted off to sleep."

**_THANKS YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING!! ;-) _**

**_REVIEW_**?? I think the next chapter will be up within the next week. Im stranded at my dads house...I have PLENTY of time on my hands!!


	6. 5: Face to Face with Satoshi

_Chapter Five: Tête-à-Tête avec Satoshi _

That morning was crisp and clear, the perfect February morning. As Daisuke walked along dressed snugly, his neck rapped in his mother's black Cashmere scarf (which he wore because it looked nice, kept him comfy, but was also unisex enough that he could get away with it), he could faintly see his breath. He fascinated himself with this phenomenon of visible breath, trying to keep his mind off the hard task ahead. His little diversion was short lived, sadly, and he arrived all too quickly at his destination behind the school, on the ledge around the flowerless bushes near the recreation area.

"He-hey, Satoshi" the teen was just awaiting the cold and critical stare of the blue-haired commander to appear at this greeting. Thus, Daisuke was shocked by this reply:

"Hello, Daisuke!" Satoshi wasn't quite capable of Daisuke's beaming smile, but his soft sweet grin was enough to let the world know he was pleased. "Are you eating lunch right now?"

"YEAH!" Daisuke said a bit too loudly, then caught himself, "and I think Takeshi is out sick today. Do you mind if I eat here with you?"

Only slightly deterred by the other boy's semi-violent reply, he responded, "Sure! What do you have for lunch today?"

_Geez,_ thought Daisuke, _he's trying to make conversation with me! In fact, he's using my exact checklist of things to talk about!" _

_Isn't he great? It's almost like it was meant to be… 333" _Dark felt it necessary to weigh in his opinion.

Daisuke mentally rolled his eyes, and sat down next to the boy he was courting.

"Mom gave me some leftovers from last night. It's her own dish she calls _'Teriyaki Satay a la Boeuf'_."

"Haha," Satoshi chuckled warmly and softly, "yes, I remember."

The bluelet smiled warmly at the other boy and their eyes met. They held that look for almost five seconds, both boys' eyes twinkling, each mouth grinning sweetly. Daisuke was the first one to break away, because he felt Dark's emotions beginning to mess with his own body, creating an uncomfortable tightness in Daisuke's pants. As the Phantom Thief's host looked down, he felt a lurch inside, for Satoshi seemed to suffer from a similar uncomfy tightness below his waist.

_Well say something you idiot!_ Dark gave his host a headache with this yell-like thought wave. The teen racked his brains, almost crying to find something to say.

"So..um…what movies are playing?"

"Good question," sighed Satoshi as he looked off into the sky, "I'm just so busy that I never get to pay any attention to things like movies or TV. I never have a good enough reason to invest time in any of those kinds of things."

"Yeah," Daisuke was relieved, "I wouldn't ever want to go to the movies if it wasn't with someone."

Satoshi turned, allowing the sun to shine over the side of his soft face. "I have heard some of my fan club girls talking about a movie called _Tales of Genji_ based on the book I assume. That sounds worth seeing don't you think?"

Meanwhile, since the beginning of this entire interview, two figures had been hidden a little ways off in some thick bushes, watching the scene unfold.

"Honey?"

"Yes, dear?" replied Emiko to her husband.

"Please promise me we won't do this when Daisuke is trying to start a non-curse inspired relationship."

Emiko chuckled, moving the bushes, making a group of 7th graders suspicious of the dancing, laughing bush. They subsequently moved away, clearing Emiko and Kosuke's view of the two "love birds".

"I promise that I'm only doing this because my son's alter-ego might get his soul eaten," she paused slightly, "but maybe the next girl he is interested in is going to be a child-stealing Lilith who will eat his AND Dark's soul!"

"Oh sweet mother of Buddha," Kosuke smacked himself on the forehead, and looked back at his son's face-to-face with the strange blue-haired boy.

Daisuke was become almost visible flustered. Satoshi was implying something that in the best of all possible worlds needed to happen, but the very FACT the other boy was already suggesting it was enough to creep Daisuke out supremely.

"Yeah, that movie looked really, really cool," the brunette mumbled feebly, trying to drown out the war chant-like thought waves of Dark. _GO FOR IT! GO FOR IT! GO FOR IT! _

"Well then," the bullet smiled with grace and charm, "why don't we go see it together, sometime this Saturday? Sounds like a lot of fun to me!"

Daisuke's heart skipped a beat, Dark inwardly squealed like a fan girl, and Emiko looked at her husband in abject horror which he could not understand.

"THIS IS PERFECT!" Kosuke proclaimed triumphantly, punching the bushes and scaring away another clique of preteen girls.

"Uh, um…uh not really dear," Emiko muttered, troubled, "you see, Daisuke has already asked me to drive him to the movies so he can see that same movie with the Harada girl on Saturday…"

"Dammit!" her husband cursed, and looked back at his son, "well…what about Sunday? He's free on Sunday, he can just reschedule for Sun-" he stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"I know that look," Kosuke said gravely, "it's the 'I'm-a-guy-with-a-one-track-mind-that-just-got-knocked-off-my-feet' look. He's dazed 'cause everything went so surprisingly well."

"Oh, no!" Emiko was chagrinned. "We have to do something!"

"Too late now. Get back into their talking."

"Wonderful," Satoshi's charming smile lightened the spirits of even straight boys, apparently. "So, the Dainanmaito Theatre at 4 o'clock, right?"

"Yes," Daisuke beamed up drunkenly at the boy. "S-see you then?"

"Mhm, sounds good! Bye-bye, Daisuki," the bluelet's face went ashen, and he immediately followed up with a _ke_, pretending he had coughed.

"Later!" Daisuke smiled and backed away without turning his body from the other boy, then remembering himself, he whirled around and walked away, picking up speed as he drew farther away.

Satoshi looked wistfully after the boy, smiling at attempt to run through the snow, chuckling softly when than girly sweater of his, which flailed about wildly as he ran got stuck in a tree branch. He spirits descended when his earpiece became active again.

"Good work, son," the Hikari flinched every time his adopted father tried to create a false sense of filial connection with him, "that was perfect. We got him just where we want him."

"Over and out," the teen sighed and immediately switched the earpiece off. He was so sad right now. The one person in the whole entire world he enjoyed being around, who made him feel like a human rather than a thief-hunting robot was being set-up. Worst of all it was _his_ _fault_. How could Satoshi live with himself? He told himself it was to capture his hated nemesis the Phantom Thief, that his true friends were his father and his family allegiance. No…these wouldn't satisfy this time. These excuses wouldn't work. What had been planned for Daisuke was NOT going to go through.

But how to appease his father, saving himself from wrath unknowable AND save them boy for whom he loved more than anything in the world.

_Did I really just think that?_ The bluelet asked himself, perplexed at the specific wording of that thought. But he shoved that to the back of his mind, and started going over the plans for Saturday, concocting his grand escape for the Niwa boy.


End file.
